Many products are provided within containers, in which the product is held while in storage and transit and from which the product is dispensed by the user. Such containers are frequently formed from plastic, although other materials may be used to from part or all of the container, such as glass or metal.
One example of a range of products for which such containers are used is in the agrochemical field. Agrochemical products, such as pesticides, including herbicides, insecticides, fungicides, acaricides and the like, are formulated in a range of different ways. Such formulations include liquid-based formulations, such as solutions, emulsions and suspensions, powder formulations and granule formulations.
In many cases, products, such as aforementioned agrochemical products, are required to be dispensed from the container in measured quantities or doses by the user. The amount to be dispensed will depend upon the product and the use to which it is being put by the user. For example, many of the aforementioned agrochemical products are prepared and provided in a concentrate form. The end user is required to dilute or disperse the product in a suitable carrier, for example water, before application to the locus to be treated. The product is generally applied to a locus at a specific rate of application. This in turn requires the user to carefully meter the amount of product dispensed from the container for use.
There is a need for an improved closure assembly for a container, which allows a product to be dispensed from the container in a safe and controlled manner. It would be advantageous if the closure assembly allowed the user to dispense the product in a measured amount, more preferably allowing the user to have precise control over the amount of product dispensed from the container.